


One Baby

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: 2093 [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Gordon being Gordon, IR Next Gen, Parent Pen and Ink, Tracy Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr ages ago.Gordon is more than happy to show off the new additions to his family, in the most Gordon ways he can.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: 2093 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	One Baby

“You look ridiculous.” Penelope laughed as they walked through the park.

“Hey, you carried them for nine whole months, the least I can do is contribute now.” Gordon defended, dropping his head to press a soft kiss to Genevieve’s.

The twins were six months old by now and Penelope was fully rested and recuperated, thank you very much, but Gordon still insisted on doing all of the heavy lifting under any and every circumstance. This included having both babies in the carrier if they went anywhere.

“Yes, darling, and I appreciate it, you know that I do,” Penelope squeezed his hand gently. “But I worry about you,”

“What do you mean?”

“Your back Gordon, I know you’re healed and more than capable, I know you don’t like to talk about it, but I also know that it still hurts sometimes. Carrying around two growing babies isn’t going to help it.” Penelope softly stroked a hand over downy blonde hair.

“I’m fine Pen, honestly.” He pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek. “I spoke to Grandma and Virgil about it and they said so long as I’m careful it shouldn’t give me any problems. I know my limits, love, I know you care but I’m fine I promise. I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

“You promise that you’d tell me?” She threaded her fingers through his.

“I swear on everything I have that I would tell you if I couldn’t handle it, even if it was only causing me the slightest discomfort.”

“Okay,” She nodded. “I trust you.”

“Good,” He kissed her again, properly this time, or at least as properly as he could manage. The baby carriers weren’t uncomfortable, just damned inconvenient.

They walked for a little while longer without really seeing anyone before a woman walking towards them stopped.

“Oh what a cute baby,” She cooed.

“Thank you,” Penelope smiled politely.

“She is just adorable, how old is she?”

“Just six months,” Penelope answered, hoping Gordon was going to keep quiet and not do what he’d done to the last couple of people who had dared to approach them.

“Well I can already tell she’s going to be just like her mother when she grows up, you’re going to have to fight off the suitors with a stick sir,” She had addressed Gordon and Penelope knew that all hope was lost.

“Oh, I know, but I won’t be on my own.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because do you know what’s cuter than one baby?”

Oh good lord, no… Penelope tried to hide her face in her hand, she knew exactly what was coming.

The woman looked confused, but Gordon span around carefully, revealing Paxton on his back.

“Two babies!”

He grinned over his shoulder in the way that only Gordon could, and the woman looked stunned for a minute before laughing.

Penelope let out a deep and long suffering sigh, this was the fourth time today.

They chatted with the woman for a few moments more as she cooed over both of the twins this time before saying their goodbyes and continuing on with their walk.

Penelope took Gordon’s hand once again and tugged on it.

“I swear that’s the only reason you wear that thing and insist on carrying them both.”

“Hey, if I’m wearing the big inconvenient twin baby carrier I get to have fun with it.”

Penelope let out a frustrated noise.

“You knew what you were letting yourself in for when you married me. You did. You had known me for far too long not to Pen.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t make me regret my life choices.”

“I know full well you can be just as bad as me.”

“Be quiet.”

Gordon laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
